


Urlaubsvertretung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [54]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Beim Klang der Türklingel hatte er noch die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Es war Samstag, verdammt! Aber als Boerne - wer sonst - anfing an seine Tür zu klopfen und seinen Namen zu rufen, stand er nach einigen Sekunden doch auf. Am Ende war es wirklich etwas wichtiges. Außerdem würde Boerne bald alle Nachbarn geweckt haben, und was die bei so einer Szene denken würden, wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Herr Obiak warf ihm sowieso schon schiefe Blicke zu seit dieser Geschichte, als Boerne bei ihm übernachtet hatte, weil seine Kollegin aus Österreich zu Besuch war. Bloß weil er damals halbnackt die Tür geöffnet und sich ein bißchen ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte. A propos ... er machte nochmal kehrt und schnappte sich ein T-Shirt, bevor er schon wieder nur in Unterhose an der Tür stand.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/70681.html">Originapost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Urlaubsvertretung

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** füttern / von jemandem gefüttert werden  
>  **A/N:** Dazu hätte es natürlich unendlich viele andere Möglichkeiten der unanständigen oder h/c Art gegeben ... aber ich wollte nicht die 10. Geschichte zu Tempelräuber schreiben ;) Stattdessen fand ich das hier lustig als Prompterfüllung. Spargel gibt's ein ein andermal ...

***

Beim Klang der Türklingel hatte er noch die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Es war Samstag, verdammt! Aber als Boerne - wer sonst - anfing an seine Tür zu klopfen und seinen Namen zu rufen, stand er nach einigen Sekunden doch auf. Am Ende war es wirklich etwas wichtiges. Außerdem würde Boerne bald alle Nachbarn geweckt haben, und was die bei so einer Szene denken würden, wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Herr Obiak warf ihm sowieso schon schiefe Blicke zu seit dieser Geschichte, als Boerne bei ihm übernachtet hatte, weil seine Kollegin aus Österreich zu Besuch war. Bloß weil er damals halbnackt die Tür geöffnet und sich ein bißchen ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte. A propos ... er machte nochmal kehrt und schnappte sich ein T-Shirt, bevor er schon wieder nur in Unterhose an der Tür stand.

"Jaha ... komme schon! ... was ist denn los -"

Er riß die Tür auf.

"- um Himmels willen!?"

"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Thiel."

Boerne sah ganz eindeutig beunruhigt aus, und er verschluckte, was er hatte sagen wollen.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Kennen Sie sich mit Katzen aus?"

"Wie bitte?"

***

"Sie haben also versprochen, die Katze von Frau Fliegenschnapper zu füttern, während sie in Urlaub ist", faßte Thiel zusammen, während er sich fragte, warum er überhaupt mitgekommen war.

Boerne nickte. "Das gehört sich schließlich so, unter Nachbarn, daß man sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten unter die Arme greift."

Thiel schnaubte.

"Was wollen Sie denn damit andeuten?"

"Unter Nachbarn, daß ich nicht lache ... höchstens, wenn der Nachbar weiblich, jung und ausgesprochen attraktiv ist."

"Ich muß doch sehr bitten! Außerdem habe ich letztes Jahr auch Ihren Briefkasten geleert, als Sie in Urlaub waren."

"Ja ... nach endlosen Diskussionen ..." Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er darauf hinweisen müssen, daß überfüllte Briefkästen ein Signal für potentielle Einbrecher waren, bis Boerne sich endlich bereit erklärt hatte, die Post mit reinzunehmen. Aber nun gut ...

"Was ist denn nun das Problem?", fragte er, während er der Katze zusah, die sich vor ihnen auf dem Boden rollte und ihnen ihren Bauch präsentierte. Machten das nicht nur Hunde?

"Sie will nicht essen", sagte Boerne verzweifelt. "Sie hat das Futter von gestern gar nicht angerührt, und als ich ihr heute etwas neues gegeben habe, hat sie nur daran geschnuppert, sich umgedreht und ist weggegangen."

"Hm." Lukas Zwergkaninchen hatte immer gefressen, was es zwischen die Zähne kriegen konnte. "Hat Frau Fliegenschnapper was gesagt?"

"Nur, daß ihre Katze _manchmal ein bißchen wählerisch_ sei."

"Hm."

Sie sahen beide hinunter zu dem Tier, das sich jetzt erhoben hatte und um Thiels Beine strich. "Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Ich vermute, sie denkt, Sie bieten ihr etwas anderes zu essen an als ich", brummte Boerne. "Dabei habe ich ihr genau das gegeben, was mir Frau Fliegenschnapper hingelegt hat."

"Sieht ja scheußlich aus", kommentierte Thiel. "Das würde ich auch nicht essen."

"Aber Katzen mögen so etwas. Die Katzenfutterindustrie wird ja wohl kaum so daneben liegen."

"Vielleicht müssen Sie ihr demonstrieren, daß man das essen kann." Er grinste, als Boerne angewidert das Gesicht verzog. "War ein Scherz."

"Und jetzt?" fragte Boerne.

"Warum willst du nicht essen?" fragte Thiel die Katze.

"Miau", sagte die Katze.

Boerne seufzte.

"Kratzt die?" fragte er, als die Katze sich wieder fallen ließ, halb auf seine Füße diesmal.

"Keine Ahnung."

"Haben Sie sie nicht mal gestreichelt?"

"Ich bin allergisch gegen Hauskatzen", erklärte Boerne. "Es ist schlimm genug, wenn ich mich minutenlang in dieser Wohnung aufhalten muß."

"Nachbarschaftliche Hilfe ..." brummte Thiel und ging in die Knie. Er streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, und das Tier ließ sich tatsächlich anfassen. War sogar ziemlich enthusiastisch und fing an zu schnurren.

"Das ist bestimmt nicht so tragisch. Der geht's doch gut. Und verhungert sieht sie auch noch nicht aus."

"Ja ... jetzt noch ...", kommentierte Boerne düster.

"Jetzt malen Sie mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand."

Boerne seufzte. "Ich habe einmal, vor vielen Jahren, bei einer jungen Dame die Zimmerpflanzen gegossen. Das hat damals leider weder ihr Ficus noch unsere Freundschaft überlebt."

"Und nach der Erfahrung bieten Sie an, Frau Fliegenschnappers Katze zu füttern?"

Boerne sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Aber was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann sie ja schlecht zwangsernähren!"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Die verhungert schon nicht. Wenn sie hungrig ist, wird sie schon was essen."

"Spricht da Ihre Erfahrung als Vater?"

"Immerhin weiß ich, daß so ein Tier auch ein bißchen Zuwendung braucht, nicht nur Futter. Was ist das da hinten eigentlich?"

"Trockenfutter", sagte Boerne.

"Haben Sie das schonmal probiert?"

***

Friedliches Knacken und Knuspern erfüllte den Raum.

"Na also", sagte Thiel befriedigt.

"Jetzt habe ich Hunger", sagte Boerne.

"Frühstück?"

"Bei mir - ich muß raus aus dieser katzenhaarverseuchten Wohnung."

Sie schloßen die Tür hinter dem zufrieden fressenden Tier und gingen zusammen die Treppe hinunter. "Viel habe ich allerdings nicht im Haus", sagte Boerne, während er seine Wohnungstür öffnete. "Sie sind hoffentlich nicht wählerisch."

"Ich bin für alles zu haben, Hauptsache - ", Thiel drehte sich um, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. "Moin ... Herr Obiak."

Verdammt.

* Fin *


End file.
